ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Masterson
Roland Masterson (played by Adrian) is a son of Hermes. Hailing from Montreal, Roland is one of the few campers in the RPG that is not an American citizen. He has lived at camp for three years straight. Biography Roland comes from a small foster family in Montreal, Quebec. His life was quiet and pleasant enough but, as an orphan, there was always the gnawing sensation that his life was lacking something - answers. So, in the typical "adopted-kid-wanting-to-find-his-true-family" fashion, Roland (at the age of 15) bravely set out into the streets of Montreal to find his mother... ...and was almost killed by a monster. It came from the sewer (it sounds like a cliche, but yes, it did). He didn't have time to describe it - he only knew that it had long claws, an awful roar, and was definitely making an attempt on his young life. It sent him scurrying through the streets and alleyways, and soon enough the young man realized he was completely lost. Roland figured he was on the south side of the city, but alas, he did not quite know where. He sat down against a wall and began to look at the dusky sky, as it slowly grew towards night... and then a hand reached down to touch his shoulder. Roland flinched, as one would expect. He jumped up quickly, causing the strange man to fall over onto his rump. Confused by the sudden lack of balance, Roland found himself extending a hand to the fallen man, who quickly took it and rose shakily to his feet. "Oh," the man said. "You're not who I expected to see." Roland brushed his shoulder. "Oh? Who were you expecting?" The man didn't answer, but looked at Roland inquisitively. "You... people like you shouldn't be out, especially this late. It's dangerous." Roland was a bit offended. "This city isn't that dangerous. And I'm 15, I'm not a kid." The man shook his head. "No, that's not what I... you don't know what you are, do you?" It took a bit of convincing, and Roland was still unsure, but the man - who revealed himself to be a satyr - told Roland that one of his parents (either mother or father) was in fact a god. No, not God. A Greek god. And "from the smell," according to the satyr, it might have been an Olympian. Roland was somewhat sure that this man was on drugs, but a low growl from behind him said otherwise. According to the "satyr," kids like Roland were seen as dinner to... whatever the hell was chasing him. And there was only one place that he would be safe - which was, thankfully, only a 10 hour train ride from Montreal. After a narrow escape from the monster, both the satyr and newly-realized demigod took an Amtrak ride all the way to New York City, where they braved the Big Apple to arrive at Camp Half-Blood. A couple days later, Roland was claimed by his father - Hermes, god of travelers, messages, and mischief (oddly enough). Despite his newfound life, Roland has still been robbed of the opportunity to locate his long-lost mother. He doesn't even have any leads on her whereabouts or who she even is - well, maybe just one lead... Physical Appearance Roland is 5'10" and has brown hair with light brown eyes. Mental Appearance Roland is a bit impulsive. Wait, no, very impulsive. Whenever he wants something, he dives right in with little forethought. Sometimes it works and... well, you can imagine the rest of the time. He can be a bit fidgety at times, but usually he means well. He's not like some of his brothers and sisters that cause trouble around the camp. Instead, he seeks to relieve his energy through sports - namely, track and field. He also has a habit of accidentally blabbing to other people about things that they might not need to know. It just slips his mind - he doesn't mean to. Strengths Roland means well. He tries to be nice and helpful to anyone he sees, especially newer campers. It's hard for him to really hold a grudge unless someone does something really personal to him. He doesn't really like to steal either (though the urge is DEFINITELY there), and is quite honest when you speak to him. Weaknesses Roland has a sort of "cabin fever" when it comes to being in the camp. He hasn't left for three years - his foster family doesn't even know where he went. There's a lot in his life that he feels is "incomplete" and "loose-ended." He doesn't have a lot of closure. As a result, he may become silent or agitated if you pry too much about his life, which leaves Roland a very closed book in that regard. Powers * Enhanced Stamina - Roland seems to have unyielding stamina, which has worked well in his training, as well as energy-intensive sports (of which Hermes children are usually skilled, anyways). Abilities that negatively impact stamina will diminish his energy, however. * Hermes-messaging - Taught to him by a former Hermes camper, Roland has trained to be able to send letters to other people using a special form of magic endemic to children of Hermes. There are limitations to his abilities, however, and depending on weather conditions and other variables, it's not too reliable. Weapons * Pointe - A Celestial bronze sword of French make. It's one he relies on frequently. It has no magical abilities, but Roland doesn't need magic to be effective with a weapon. Trivia * Roland is of French, English, Welsh, and Jewish descent. * His FC is RJ King. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Adrian Category:Hermes Cabin